


The Announcement

by ElhiniPrime



Series: 13 Stories of Halloween [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Pacific Rim (2013), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Tron - All Media Types
Genre: 13 Days of Halloween, Gen, Halloween Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElhiniPrime/pseuds/ElhiniPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween Challenge for myself. The Poll for first story is on my Fanfiction account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Announcement

"Ok, who's bright idea was it to turn the lights out?!" a female voice demanded.

"Don't look at me!" a low, male voice rumbled as two white pinpricks blinked, "I might  _like_  the dark, but I wouldn't pull that kinda stunt,"

"I agree with Sylph!" a lower female voice nodded as two sapphire lights shone through the darkness but not illuminating anything, "Kind of a jerky move turning the lights out on us,"

"Dusk, if you don't like the dark, then  _why_  don't you just light a fire or something?" another male voice, higher than the last but still on the lower end of the scale, deadpanned as scarlet dots, dashes and circles flickered into being as the speaker crossed their arms.

"Never said I didn't,  _Program_ ," the lower-voiced female, Dusk, snapped as small sparks of flame spat from her fingertips.

"Please, cease fighting," a gentle female voice started, "I believe I have the best night-vision outside the spirits, but even for my eyes it is hard to make you all out…"

Suddenly, the sound of a match striking and lighting on fire came from behind the crowd. All eyes turned towards the tiny golden flame as it danced on the matchstick.

"You all bicker  _way_  too much," came a low female voice as the match wandered towards a circular object and disappeared from sight for a moment before reappearing and lighting a candle…

Inside a sharp-toothed, squinted-eyed  _jack-o-lantern_.

"Happy Halloween everyone," Elhíni Prime smiled as she set the pumpkin on the table, "I'm guessing…"

"Halloween isn't for a couple of weeks!" a blond man with icy-blue eyes scoffed.

"Kevin, do I have to set minifox1's cat on you?" the authoress threatened.

"NO!" Kevin Flynn II yelped, "I'll be good!"

"Thank you," Elhíni Prime deadpanned, "Now, as I was saying before I was so  _rudely_  interrupted…I  _know_  Halloween is a couple weeks away, but, I wanted to do something for the readers.  _That's_  why I brought you all here. It's going to feature all of you. I tried to do something like this in the past and it didn't take off like I wanted to. This time is different,"

"Wait, you did a Halloween thing before?" Robby Schmidt I asked, raising an eyebrow as his ears flicked forwards, "When?"

"Last year," Elhíni told him, "You weren't around yet…neither were the  _Ash and Smoke_ characters. I tried taking all the fandoms I was a part of and making it into a big book. It…didn't do so well, so I'm redoing it,"

"How?" Romani Hansen asked.

"Instead of having one story featuring all the fandoms I've gotten myself into," Elhíni started, "I'm going to be doing a big series of 13 one-shots or mini-chapters,"

"Like with Backstage Stories," Mike Schmidt nodded, closing her golden eyes in understanding.

" _Exactly_ , but, instead of just  _Five Nights_  stuff, it'll be stuff from  _Lord of the Rings_ …featuring Elkal, Elhíni Silverarrow and Serilda… _Transformers_  featuring Dusk, Ben, Amber, Sean and the gang, maybe even some of Dusk's family… _Pacific Rim_  featuring Gipsy and all their crew, sorry guys, there's just  _so_  many of you…and  _Tron_  featuring Defcon, Kevin, Beck and all of them," the Authoress explained, "There will be repeats of fandoms since I don't have 13 of them that I've been in… _but_ , the first book will be up to vote. I'll be reaching 50 stories during this series so it's a bit of a milestone with me as well,"

She gave a smile.

"I'll put the poll up on Fanfiction.net after I finish here, but it's up to the fans to decide which book gets first pick of the fandoms. I have two stories written already, from last year, so you will be seeing them again if you've seen them last year. If you guys want, you can send me ideas of what you want to see. I'll be taking this story down after the polls close though, so that I don't clutter anything on the site. The title of the new series will be called  _13 Stories of Halloween_ , original I know…but, I'm starting them 13 days before Halloween as a countdown for my favorite holiday. So, I'll bow out here and let all the readers have fun voting,"

She waved at the fourth wall, shattering it and revealing the readers.

"Máriessë ar mára tecië. Farewell and fair writing. Elhini Prime signing off,"


End file.
